This invention relates to a hand tool for applying an evenly distributed pushing force against the end of an object substantially coaxial to the longitudinal axis of the object over the distance the object is to be pushed.
One specific application of the present tool is to load easily damaged resilient elongated fiber bundle reverse osmosis permeators into closely fitting relatively rigid casings.
Reverse osmosis permeators have been used for several years to separate liquids and gases and one of the main uses is to purify water from brackish waters for boiler feeds and drinking water. The fiber bundles are from 8 to 12 inches in diameter and have a length of 3 feet or more. These fiber bundles must be removed every three to six months from the pressure casings and replaced with neely formed fiber bundles. The bundles are easily removed from the casings by simply applying fluid pressure to the closed end of the casing and literally blowing the fiber bundle out of the casing. Loading the fiber bundles, however, is more difficult since the fiber bundle is in close fitting relation with the sides of the casing. A substantial portion of the fiber bundle can be loaded into the casing by hand, but the last few inches require the application of considerable pressure against the end of the fiber bundle.
Where hydraulic jacks or screw machines are available they can be used to force the fiber bundle cartridge into the pressure vessel casing. Most workers in the field, however, load the fiber bundles by placing a board over the end and striking the board several sharp blows with a sledge hammer. The fibers in the bundle may be made from cellulose triacetate. The fibers are tiny, having an outside diameter of about 90 microns and an inside diaaeter of about 35 microns. A typical fiber bundle may contain 2 million or more fibers. These fibers have the consistency of a wet noodle and are easily damaged. Since it is impossible to hold the board on the end of a bundle and sedng a hammer so that it strikes substantially against the center every time, many of the fiber ends are damaged in the loading process. Since water must flow out the ends of these tiny fibers which are held in a "tubesheet" by a resinous material, the flow rate efficiency may be seriously affected by even the most careful workman in the loading process using the "sledgehammer" loading technique.
No tool has been found which will load the fiber bundles without damaging the ends of the fibers.